


bite

by onlyfools



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, Gay Bar, Humor, M/M, Pole Dancing, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfools/pseuds/onlyfools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler turns 21 and goes to his first gay club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bite

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like all my one shots are gonna be troye sivan related fics and i'm okay w that. if you haven't listened to him or the song bite, you def should. you'll get more of a feel w this!

"I already regret this."

"Come on, it wont be that bad." Debby says, patting my shoulder before grabbing Jenna’s hand. "Besides, you _were_ the one who said that once you turn 21, this would be the first thing you'd do."

I sigh, shoving my right hand into my front pocket. "I was a teenager, Deb. I said a lot of dumb things, like this."

"I don't know, Ty, I think this will help you." Debby tells me, pushing her glasses into her face. "You haven't experienced any guy on guy action if I'm correct. You should live a little! If you don't find anyone attractive or you don't like the environment, we can leave."

"I just."

"It's your birthday, what else would you do on a Friday night?" Jenna asks as we stop at a red light and wait for the passenger signal to show.

"I don't know, play video games? Write a song? Something that _isn’t this_ , perhaps?” I roll my eyes. "I already had dinner with my family, friends and relatives I didn't even know existed."

"And now you're going to a club with us."

"Great."

"Hey, we could've brought Bren—“

"We're here!" Jenna interrupts us, waving her index finger to the gay strip club that was a block away from us: The Closet. I guess that was a smart move to name it that. But now I'm just wondering how bad it'll be.

|-/

The Closet was not a big club, in fact, it could fit around two hundred people, I want to say. The inside had a retro vibe and the music wasn't bad at all. Guys were grinding, others were having drinks, and in the middle of the room, a stage was located. Since it's a Friday, there's a show tonight, and I only know this because Debby did her research. The second I stepped into the bar, I immediately felt uncomfortable. I was not used to this environment but at the same time, it was kind of exciting. 

_Don't tell Debby._

I walk over to the bar that is located to the right of where I was standing and I wait for the bartender to put his attention on me. My two friends disappeared into the dance floor which of course, was not surprising. I should've brought Brendon. Although, I don't think I would have seen him until the morning after and that would’ve been a mess.

"What can I get you?" A small ginger haired boy asks me, a smile forming on his face.

”Um, I'm not sure. I haven't been...I," I clear my throat, trying to not embarrass myself. I mean really, who in the world admits to never attending a club before? Most of my friends have a fake ID but that never caught my attention. "I mean, what's good here, c-cutie?" I look down at his name tag that read _Alan_.

"Ah, this is your first time here. No worries, man! We've all been through that, trust me. How about a glass of water?" he suggest to which I nod nervously. A few seconds later, Alan hands me the glass and I take a seat. "What's your name?”

"Just Tyler.”

"Well, _Just Tyler_ , you're in a treat tonight. There's a show and let me tell you, you're going to love it! I came here myself on a night like this and _man,_ the things I did with a dancer." Alan giggles, grabbing a rag and cleans an area near him. “He kind of turned out to be my boyfriend. He's not on tonight but if you ever come back, he might be. Just stay away from him, he’s mine, okay?” 

"I thought it was illegal to touch the dancers." I say confused, taking a sip of my water, completely ignoring his last comment. 

"It depends on the dancer. Some dancers here don't mind giving a lap dance as long as you pay and you can control yourself. Austin, my boyfriend, doesn’t let anyone get close. That’s just an example. Others will make it obvious if they want to be touched or not.” he shrugs before turning around to make someone a drink.

I take this time to take another look around the club, finding myself less uncomfortable. The next thing I know, the lights are dimmed, and everyone turns their attention to the stage where the performance will take place in a few moments. There are now three poles. Oh. 

"What are you waiting for, Tyler? Go up there and grab a good spot! Spooky Jim is performing tonight. Everyone comes for him.” 

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. _What the hell did that mean?_ Why would I bother getting a dancer near me? I just came here to see how it is, not to get a boner. I reach into my back pocket to retrieve my wallet but Alan stops me.

"Don't worry, it's on me. Now go! Shoo!" he waves me off, smiling once again.

|-/

I end up taking a seat near the left side of the stage behind some guy who smelled like fish. Literal fish, I kid you not. There were three rows behind me and all seats where next to each other, in a single filed line kind of way. Since I was in the first row, I didn't know what to expect. 

"Hello gentlemen and welcome to The Closet! Please remember to treat our dancers nicely and if you don't respect that, you will be kicked out." A smooth voice over the speakers says. "Now, who is ready to have some fun?!" 

I almost rolled my eyes at how corny that announcement was, and I almost rolled my eyes at how the guys around me started shouting. They were all around their mid twenties and up. 

_"Kiss me on the mouth and set me free...sing me like a choir...I can be the subject of your dreams..."_

Three guys slowly come out onto the stage but the guy that I pay attention to the most is the guy with pink hair who is only wearing a black thong. His toned, chiseled chest is what swoons me over, I can't help it. His biceps were impressive. Not to mention that his face was beautiful. His nose ring fit him incredibly good and his plugs did too. I gulp hard the second he walks over to the middle pole and does a little spin, to tease, I suppose. The other two guys with dark brown hair do the opposite. They walk around the pole before getting the signal and then they give their own spin, hearing the guys behind me go crazy.

_"But please don't bite."_

The bass of the song (which I've never heard of and is completely relatable) is matched by steps the dancers take. They dance in synch, making sure they don't overdue it. 

The beautiful boy turns around, placing one hand on the pole, and my eyes land straight on his behind. His thong fits him perfectly and shows off the nice, big ass he has. He begins to sway his hips slowly, moving to the beat of the song. The guy who smells like fish throws a twenty on stage which makes the dancer shake his ass just a little.  

The dancer then walks around the pole one more last time before jumping off the stage. This catches me off guard since the other two guys are still dancing and men are throwing money at them. The next thing I know, I smell cologne near me.

"Oh my god, what a lucky man! Spooky Jim chose him!" A man behinds me loudly whispers to his friend and I realize what is about to happen. 

I can feel my heart racing as Spooky Jim reaches me and gives me a flirtatious smile. He begins to dance near me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

_"I can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire..."_

As he's swaying his hips near my crotch, almost grinding down, I can feel pants growing tighter, and I know that I shouldn't be turned on. I know I shouldn't grow hard over a _fucking dancer_ , but I can't help it. Was this even allowed?!

_"Don't you want to see a man up close? A Phoenix in the fire..."_  


 I try my hardest to hold back a moan but I fail miserably. He immediately places a finger on my lips and I close my eyes slowly.

_"So kiss me on the mouth but please don't bite."_

The song fades away and a few seconds later, I don't feel his finger anymore. Instead, I hear whispering around me. 

"He has a hard on!"

"He's a newbie!" 

"Spooky Jim should've chosen me! I'd grab that ass and show him what a _real man_ does."

I flutter my eyes open, looking down at my pants, to which of course...I had a boner. I quickly get up, covering myself with a hand, and start walking out of the row with my head down low. I knew that Spooky Jim was still on stage, probably vowing or whatever the hell they do after a performance, but I could not make eye contact with him or anyone. I was completely done for tonight.

I am an idiot.

|-/  


I get out of the bathroom stall and walk over to the sink. I wipe a tear that falls down my cheek and I shake my head.  

I can't believe my first time at a gay club, I get a boner, and everyone makes fun of me. I thought gay clubs were supposed to be more supportive, more understanding. This is all Spooky Jim’s fault. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten hard. God, why couldn't I be normal and not get turned on? 

I turn on the faucet to quickly wash my hands. Once I'm done, I dry my hands and I just stare at myself in the almost broken mirror.  

"Why am I an idiot?" I mutter to myself out loud.

"You're not an idiot."

I jump slightly at the voice behind me and I place my hand over my heart. "Jeez! Warn a guy, would ya?" I sigh, dropping my hand, still not bothering in seeing who was with me.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here."

"Makes two of us."

"You don't know who I am?"

I almost scoff, now turning around completely. "Oh..." It's _him_. Great. Just my luck. I shake my head, avoiding his gaze. "Please leave me alone. I already suffered enough embarrassment for one night."

"My name's Josh.” he tells me confidently. "And I don't care that you got hard over me, in fact I'm flattered."

"W-what?" I almost choke. "You're...you're joking."

"Nope." Josh responds, locking the door before walking over to me. He's still wearing the same thing as a few moments ago, but he's really sweaty sweaty.  "Look, I don't do this often. Hell, I never do this in general. But you...you intrigued me. I don't ever try to grind on any guy during a show, but, you are different." 

I back up to the sink completely, placing my hands on either side of the sink, and I gulp. "Oh?"

"Yes. I don't know about you, but I want to taste you...if that's okay, though." he cups my cheek into his hand softly, glancing down at my lips. I just stand there, not knowing how to react. 

What do I do? Do I let him kiss me? Do I not? This isn't safe. This can't be safe... _right?_

"I....I'm not sure..."

Josh leans his forehead onto mine, placing his other hand around my waist, pressing his crotch against mine. "We don't even have to fuck, I just want to kiss those pretty lips of yours." 

I shiver at how he says _fuck_ , and I give in. "I just...I'm new to this..." I say lamely, my cheeks turning hotter by the second. "I'm sorry." 

"That's okay, I'll take good care of you...?"

“Tyler.”

|-/

Josh sits me down on the sink, my back hitting the mirror, and he attacks my lips. I somehow manage to kiss him back, and I think I'm doing a good job, considering the fact that I'm a virgin. I pull him closer by gripping a chunk of his hair onto my hand, and this just makes him go crazy. He wastes no time in shoving his tongue inside of my mouth and I give him permission. He starts palming me through my jeans and I let out a small moan.

|-/

"Oh, fuck," I mutter, feeling Josh's fingers inside of me. I take a deep breath, trying to keep myself from doing something stupid like cry. Currently, my chest was pressed up against the dirty wall as Josh was behind me, prepping me.  I don't know how I got myself into this or why I even bothered, but I wasn't complaining. I needed him. He promised me that he has been tested and was clean. And I know that he could be lying, but for some reason I trusted him easily. 

"I know this hurts but it'll be over with soon, I promise." he presses a gentle kiss on my neck and I shiver.

|-/

Josh slams into me one last time before we both cum at the same time and I lay my cheek against the wall, panting. He has his arms around my waist, and he slowly lets go, pulling himself out of me. I let out a small whimper, already missing his cock inside me.

“Jesus, Ty.” Josh chuckles, taking his finger and wiping the cum that's on my ass, and he licks it off. "For your first time, it was not bad at all."

I blush, taking a step back to quickly put my clothes back on. "Should I clean the wall?" I ask awkwardly, pointing at my cum that was splattered all over the wall.

"Nah, someone will clean it. Or not." he shrugs, pulling up his thong again. 

I run a hand through my hair, looking up at him. "So I guess this is it? Bye?"

Spooky Jim laughs. "God, you're so cute. I love it." he pauses, "I want to do this again. Okay, not fuck, but hang."

"Like a date?"

"If you want it to be. Meet me outside in ten. I'll walk you home."

I tilt my head in confusion. "Um, s-shouldn't...don't you work...still?"

Josh rolls his eyes. "Just meet me outside in ten."

"Fine."

|-/

"We've been looking for you for thirty minutes! Where have you been?!" Jenna scolds me, pushing my shoulder a little and I whimper. 

I'm pretty sure Josh bit me there…and left a bruise.

"Oh my god, Tyler lost his virginity!" Debby squeals, jumping up and down. "Who was it? Was he good? Did you top? Are you a bottom? You look like a bottom."

"Stop!" My eyes widen at her words. “Please stop. Jeez. I met a guy and he wants to meet me outside. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Jenna frowns. “Tyler, are you sure? I mean, will you be safe?”

"Don't be such a cock block, babe.” Debby pinches Jenna’s cheek playfully. "Go have fun, Tyler. Be safe."

"I promise."

I guess you could say my first time at a gay club was just... _perfect._


End file.
